


Sleeping on the Job

by Risukage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: Estinien has returned to Ishgard, again, like the stray cat he is.  And like a stray cat, he wants attention when it's both most appreciated and most inconvenient, from a very-tired Aymeric.  Naughty, silly shenanigans ensue. :)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Sleeping on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> //This is _technically_ a bit dub-con, which I really try to avoid, but this time around, well, Aymeric IS willing, it's just that things happen... Regardless, enjoy Estinien being needy and cuddly for once, 'cause I'm in a mood to write him in a good mood, and this is too funny _not_ to have some fun with. :D//

As was his wont, Estinien traversed the rooftops of Ishgard with fluid ease. It was made a bit easier by his lack of armor, and he reveled in the freedom of lighter garments; a long-sleeved shirt that laced at the throat, sturdy leather trousers, and thigh-high boots. He sometimes felt exposed and naked without his familiar Drachen armor, but at the same time, there was a curious elation to being able to almost be able to _fly_ like this. Gae Bolg was still strapped to his back, that was one thing he'd _never_ give up, but otherwise, he enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair and how it tugged at his flared shirt, chilly tendrils sneaking inside to nibble at his skin. He felt so alive!

Pausing for a moment to take an appraising look around the city, he grinned to himself and made his way to Aymeric's office. The sun was setting, but he knew the man, he'd be there until the candles burned low and Lucia practically forced him out at swordpoint. Well, he could encourage him to leave easily enough... Yet again, as was his wont, he entered via the window, smirking at the weapon that was leveled in his direction. "Still sharp, I see," he remarked, "hello, Lucia."

"Estinien." She smiled as she acknowledged him, shooting a tired glance at Aymeric. "Good to see you again. I'm leaving him in your care now. If he doesn't go home tonight I will skin the both of you with a rusty spoon."

The Lord Speaker had perked up when Estinien had arrived, but he pouted prettily at Lucia, feigning offense. "I do go home at the end of the day, it is just that there is much that needs my attention, and I would be lax in my duties if-" He interrupted himself with a deep, broad yawn, then blushed to his eartips at how both of his companions smirked at him.

" _Go home_ ," Lucia emphasized, clapping him on the shoulder, "besides, you two have lots of catching up to do, might as well do that over a nice meal. Or in bed."

"Go home," Estinien riposted, and grinned toothily when she playfully made a rude gesture at him and strolled out the door. Once it closed behind her he turned to Aymeric, about to greet him, and gasped when he was wrapped in a firm hug, being kissed deeply and warmly. He moaned into it, then growled as he hugged Aymeric possessively as well, grinding up against him.

Aymeric chuckled, pulling away for a moment to caress Estinien's cheek, smiling fondly. "You are being wonderfully forward, my dragon," he remarked, "and I cannot argue. Well, allow me to finish this and-"

It was Aymeric's turn to be interrupted as Estinien kissed _him_ , squeezing his backside with a strong, calloused hand. "No, now," Estinien purred, nipping Aymeric's ear, "here, on your desk. Over it. Whatever." He growled again, taking another needy kiss from his partner, and smirked with satisfaction at the shuddering gasp he got.

"Very well. If you insist..." With the grace of a skilled dancer, he pivoted them to push Estinien against his desk, one arm around his waist to support him as the other slid up under the hem of the dragoon's shirt to find something to tweak and pinch. "Though I miss you when you travel I cannot argue when you return. Always do you come back to my arms so eager and needing, and it arouses me-" His usual silken prose was interrupted by another yawn, and he blushed once again, especially when Estinien laughed at him. "It has been a long day and-"

"Shut up and fuck me," laughed the dragoon, "the sooner you get me off the sooner we can get back to your place."

Years ago this would have been completely _unthinkable_ , being so open with his needs and wants, and not only wanting to be pleasured in such a way, but demanding it, and in someplace they could be discovered! But being possessed by the essence of Nidhogg and nearly fucking dying of it had given him a bit of a new lease on life, as well as the firm insistence from the Warrior of Light that Aymeric was sodding smitten with him and he'd receive such a stuffing _smiting_ if he didn't bloody well confess his own feelings the next time he was in Ishgard. _Which would be very soon, wouldn't it?_ Though he was loath to admit it to anyone else, it had been slightly terrifying to admit his feelings to the man who had been a staunch companion and brother in arms, but he had noticed longing, sidelong looks when Aymeric thought he wasn't looking. He had dismissed these, assuming that he was just projecting his own feelings, ones he was trying to hide, but the way that those bright blue eyes had widened and his face lit up with all-consuming _love_... Well, he still kept a mask on around everyone else, but when it was just the two of them, he could throw that mask aside and indulge in the feelings and sensations he had been denied for so long, the wants and needs and desires he'd repressed, and Aymeric gladly and eagerly gave him everything and more. And Aymeric, that magnificent man, he wore his own mask, one of a chaste, pious, upstanding man, but behind closed doors... Oh the sinful debauchery of which he was capable!

Pulling away for a moment, Aymeric opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil while Estinien undid the laces of his own trousers in seconds, then deftly undid Aymeric's. Later they could enjoy something slow, satisfying, and sensual, but right now, he just _needed_. He pulled the other man free and gave him a few experimental strokes, enjoying the look of pleasure that danced across his partner's face. Leaning in for another kiss, Aymeric reached for the bottle without looking, opening it with one hand, his tongue probing and seeking inside Estinien's mouth, and the act was mirrored with as much intensity, if not more. The dragoon moaned into that kiss when he felt two fingers inside of him; Aymeric had applied oil and slipped his hand between the other man's legs, fingers pressing eagerly into him to work him open and ensure he would be slick enough to take what they both wanted. With a chuckle, Aymeric sucked on a pointed ear, enjoying the whining keen of pleasure that it elicited. "So eager and demanding," he murmured, "you appear to be making up for lost time, and I cannot argue."

"Then quit wasting time," Estinien gasped, rocking his hips against his partner's hand, "I can take it already, and-"

Aymeric kissed him again, biting his lip hard enough to almost draw blood, then pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle again. "Then turn about so that I can take you, since you cannot be bothered with foreplay."

"You're the one that's almost dozing off before you you've even finished, much less started," sassed the Dragoon, turning around and bracing himself on the desk, and any further teasing was forgotten when Aymeric pushed completely into him with one hard snap of his hips. He swore loudly, fingers digging into the polished wood, and he tightened around the hard length inside of him when Aymeric swatted his bottom roughly, leaving a red mark that quickly faded. "Fucking _Fury_ , that's..."

Forgetting what he wanted to say, he simply struggled to keep his legs from giving out when Aymeric set a hard, fast pace, rutting into him as though they'd not done this in months. He fumbled under the desk for a moment as he tried to get a hand on his own aching, leaking member, as he was being used thoroughly enough that his coordination was, for once, somewhat lacking. The callouses on his hand slicked with the pre that was dripping onto the floor provided much-needed friction and relief, and it only took a couple of minutes before he shuddered and spilled, leaving a mess on the floor that he would clean up later. He once more got tighter around his lover, and it was this that Aymeric had been waiting for, finally letting himself finish as well, fingers digging almost painfully into Estinien's hips as he rode out his orgasm. The dragoon sprawled out atop the desk, completely fucked out for the moment, and he grunted when he felt Aymeric do the same on him.

He let himself enjoy the high of the afterglow for a little bit, needing a moment to catch his breath. "...Wow, that was...what I needed. Let's get us back to your place-"

The sound of a gentle snore cut him off, and he blinked a couple of times as he tried to process this. Aymeric had fallen asleep not only on top of him, _but still in him._

"Oh my gods... You really..." He rolled his shoulders, enough to shift the other man, but not enough to knock him off, and sure enough, the Lord Speaker was deep asleep, continuing to softly snore. This was so absurd that Estinien barked a laugh, letting himself flop on the desk, seeing as he didn't really have any other choice. "I brought this on myself, but still... We can't stay here and be found like this."

Estinien was hardly weak; he was a dragoon, he had been the Azure Dragoon, and he easily matched Aymeric in size and stature. However, he _was_ rather pinned under the other man, who was wearing that ridiculous ornamental armor that somehow managed to add half again his weight, and while he had the leverage to push himself upright, it would unceremoniously dump him on the floor. Considering that Aymeric had humored him and his demand to be fucked _right now_ , that would be fantastically rude, and as such it took several minutes of carefully shifting and wriggling to free himself. He caught the other man and eased him to the floor before gravity could do it for him, then sat down heavily next to the still-sleeping Elezen.

"Great, I finally get you to sleep and it's in here. And I can't quite carry you back to your place like this."

"...Can stay...here, take you...again..."

This nearly made Estinien jump backwards over the desk (something he could do with ease anyroad), and he stared at Aymeric in disbelief. Was he awake? Or... Wait, he remembered that a couple of times he had woken in the middle of the night he had found Aymeric talking to himself, and it had been funny at the time. But that had been a random dream, it seemed like he was replyling to what he had just said.

"Oh really, what, fuck you on the floor like this, right now?" he snorted, playfully cupping Aymeric's balls, and he was surprised again to hear a soft moan.

"Always ready...to pleasure you..."

Sure enough, Aymeric was responding to his touch, and Estinien was once again mildly confused. He wasn't _arguing_ , he still wanted another round, but Aymeric was sound asleep, how was he able to get it up?! Cautiously, he nibbled the other man's ear and was rewarded with a moan and his cock twitching as it continued to reach full hardness. Well then...

He discarded his boots and trousers, allowing him to straddle the other man's hips, and he leaned over again to brush his lips with a kiss, not expecting but glad to feel it reciprocated. "...Always make me...so hard..." mumbled Aymeric, still asleep but reacting anyway, and Estinien smirked, amused that on the deepest level he wanted him. Grasping the sleeping man's erection to steady him, he shifted to get in position, then eased himself down until his hips were flush with his partner's. Aymeric moaned again, and Estinien felt himself twitch at that warm, rich sound. This was strange but...still hot. Rocking against him, he bit his own lip, enjoying the way that he was filled so _full_ , hands on Aymeric's shoulders for support.

"Fury's tits, Aymeric, you're a good fuck even when you're not trying," he said, now riding him with more intensity.

"Never turn down...a chance to...fuck that tight ass," was Aymeric's reply, and Estinien nearly lost his rhythm. The other man was always eloquent, even when they were alone, so this unfiltered dialogue was something that Estinien thought he'd never hear. But since he had that chance...

"Oh? What else do you want to do to me?" he asked, finding his pace again, "and maybe where?"

"Fuck you in the...library... See if you can...stay quiet while I...take you against...the shelves. On the altar at the...chapel when...it's empty..."

Oh... Sweet... Halone. This delicious, wonderful _blasphemy_. Estinien wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he felt himself get harder at the thought of not only Aymeric fucking him someplace public like that, but that the man had considered it!

"Gods yes... What else? Something we can do next time."

"Have you under...my desk, servicing me while...at work..."

Estinien shuddered at the thought of this. This was the sort of thing that he had expected of their late friend Haurchefant, the unrepentant hedonist. Knowing that Aymeric had a similar streak, Estinien couldn't help but wonder if the two men had traded ideas, and even...

"You want your cock in my mouth while you talk to all of the nobles? Really, I hadn't expected you to be such an exhibitionist. Next you'll tell me you'll want a plug in your ass at the same time to make it _extra_ naughty."

"That would...be nice..."

Fucking _fuck_ , Aymeric really- Estinien shuddered and quickened his pace, feeling himself closer to climax. This was so _dirty_ , and he loved it. Panting, he rode harder and faster, then realized that it would be a bad thing to come all over that armor, if anything else because it would be an absolute _bitch_ to clean. His trousers were barely within reach, and he fished out a handkerchief as he clenched again, fucking himself atop his lover as hard as he could, not paying attention when Aymeric suddenly gripped his hips and gasped, bucking up into him as they both climaxed at the same time. Dropping the used piece of fabric to the side, he sagged, hands on Aymeric's shoulders for support again, panting as he caught his breath. Then he noticed that Aymeric was staring at him, very confused.

...Oh...

"Ah...was that good for you, too?"

"...Did... Weren't we on the desk?..." Aymeric asked, clearly trying to remember the last few minutes.

"Um, we were. The first time."

Aymeric blinked slowly. "The _first_ time?"

"Yeah... So... You sort of dozed off right away, and once I got us sorted out I was still ready for another and... Um... Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Estinien was never that good with words. He wasn't uneducated or stupid, he just didn't need to talk as much as others did, and was good at getting his point across with as few words as possible. However, right now, Aymeric needed something more than "I was still horny and you still got it up while asleep," and he was caught between laughing his ass off and feeling rather bad at just how baffled the other man was.

"I... Have been told that I do so, yes." A look of creeping horror spread across his features. "...Did I say anything..."

Tapping a finger to his lips, pretending to think about it, Estinien grinned. "Well, you did say that you enjoy 'fucking my tight ass,' which is quite flattering, then said you would like to shag me in the library or on an altar some time. Sounds like fun, really, almost as fun as me blowing you under your desk." Aymeric blushed at his words, and Estinien's grin almost grew fangs. "You also said you'd like a plug in your arse while I do that, so it looks like we'll have to do some planning next time."

Making a strangled scream of terror, Aymeric blushed deep red to his eartips once more, his face in his hands. When he didn't move for several seconds Estinien felt a sharp jab of guilt. He had meant to playfully tease, not embarrass the poor man to his core. Sighing, he gently took Aymeric's wrists and tugged, feeling resistance as the Lord Speaker tried to hide, almost not breathing. "Oy, relax," sighed Estinien, gently pulling again, "I'm not laughing at you. That's...all kinda hot. I'd...like to try it some time."

Aymeric finally let him pull his hands away a little, just enough to make eye contact. "You would? I... I cannot believe that I said such things. To bare my soul so readily, and such filthy thoughts-"

With an amused huff, Estinien pinned Aymeric's wrists to the floor and kissed him, not pulling away until they had to come up for breath. "They're filthy, and _fun_. I'm glad you think of those kinds of things, otherwise it would just be you humoring me and my needs." Gently biting his neck, he sucked a little, enjoying the moan that his partner made. "Sorry I used you while you were out, but..."

Finally, Aymeric smiled, albeit a little embarrassed, and he chuckled as he closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Well, at least that little nap will let me get back home."

"I promise not to swive you in the hedges outside," Estinien teased, and Aymeric gave him a wry grin.

"Even if it's something that I want to do?"

"Now, I never said you couldn't if you wanted to..."

They both laughed, and after disentangling themselves, they got dressed again, then cleaned up any messes that would hint at what they'd been getting up (or, rather down!) to, and departed the office.

"Estinien, dearest?"

"Mm?"

"Wake me up next time, or I will tie you to the bed and leave you hard and wanting the rest of the night while I get some sleep."

Estinien laughed until it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more interesting stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
